


Our Time Now

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Current Events, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Fin knows that it's time.
Relationships: John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Our Time Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApexOnHigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/gifts).



“Fin, are you serious?”

“It’s time, Liv.”

“I don’t know how I can do this without you.”

“You’ll find your way. You did when El left, then Cragen. You, Rollins, Kat...y’all got this place under control. I gotta think about myself for once, and John. It’s not safe for me to be out there and risk him getting sick.”

“I understand, but...”

“Besides, everything that’s goin’ on with the police right these days? I ain’t sure I wanna be part of it any longer.”

“That’s all the more reason we need good people like you here.”

“My family needs me first.” Fin sighed, shook his head. “John and I always said we’d see the world, finally travel once we both retired...now we can’t even do that. But I gotta keep him healthy until that time comes, and do it before we’re both too old to enjoy it.”

Liv looked down, fingers tracing over the retirement papers Fin had left on her desk. She _did_ understand, completely. But she hated that it had to happen this way, under these circumstances, with everything else going on. “When are you leaving?”

“Tonight. I know, but...I didn’t want to tell you until everything was set. Pack up my desk, head home for two weeks to make sure I’m okay, then get out of the city to join John.” Several years back they’d bought a vacation trailer out in the Poconos to enjoy on time off with Ken and his family. But John had been up there in isolation since March, and Liv knew the separation was hurting Fin every day.

“Can’t even have a farewell party.”

“When things get better, we can.”

 _And when will that be?_ she wondered, worried with the way things were going, the answer might be “never”.

  
  



End file.
